


platonic ll Tyler Joseph x Reader

by culinn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Caring Josh Dun, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Depressed Tyler Joseph, Depressing, Depression, F/F, F/M, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph Are Best Friends, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph Friendship, Romance, Sad Josh Dun, Sad Tyler Joseph, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal Tyler Joseph, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Tyler Joseph, tyler joseph x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culinn/pseuds/culinn
Summary: "I'd like to get closer to you, but love is not for me."A guy who is fallen apart, and a best friend who tries to put him back together. Their love seems platonic and it may stay in that way. The boy thinks he doesn't deserve love, the girl thinks their friendship is too precious to ruin it with romance."I think I might love you more than friends, but I feel like we wouldn't work well as lovers."!!Jenna is respected at all cost, this is for fun!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first actual fiction I have written, and I hope you guys will like it. Please send me feedback if something is ditchy or something! Enjoy the story! If it's more comfortable for you, you can also read it on Wattpad! https://www.wattpad.com/story/190225959-platonic-ii-tyler-joseph-x-reader

 It was a nice afternoon, the sky was perfectly cloudy, the temperature was warm enough and the weather was softly windy. I was laying down on my friend's garden's grass. He wasn't feeling well so he asked me to come over. We were laying there silently for about twenty minutes, but those silent twenty minutes were calming. We could fantasize about anything while looking at the pink tinted clouds as the sun was going down.   
"Hey, Ty." He stayed silent. "You are not doing any better aren't you." I turned my body towards him. He was staring at the sky and suddenly started humming which turned to singing. He was singing the poem he wrote a week ago. I told him he had a nice voice, he could turn his poems to songs. 

_Why won't you speak, where I happen to be?_

   He sang softly to the sky, it helped him calm down.

 _I can feel your breath, I can feel my death._  
_I want to know you, I want to see_  
_I want to say_  
_Hello_

   His voice cracked through the hello. I sat up and looked at his face, his was finally crying. Crying is the end off his emotional breakdowns, it releases all the anxiety of him and can get back on his feet. I smiled softly and ruffled his fluffy hairdo.   
   "You made it, again."

   Tyler and I were close friends since I've known my mind, he's my neighbor. There are no such days as we are not together at least once a day. Our mothers built up a really nice friendship with each other when his parents moved here. We actually first met at Sunday church. I remember we were being so loud during the ceremony that our parents had to send us out. That's when we became best buds. Used to celebrate every Christmas together, new years eve and could say more. We did everything together, I enjoyed being with his siblings as well, being an only child myself. As we grew up to teenagers Tyler started to show some troubles with himself. He started to get depressive, bipolar and sometimes I think he's actually schizophrenic. He writes tons of poems about his feelings, they are kinda like some stories, sometimes I imagine them as paintings. He does have a nice voice so I asked him to make them as songs. Maybe even make songs of them with the keyboard he got from his mother for Christmas. He's been practicing on it every day and showing me the melodies he had written. They were mesmerizing. He might be famous one day, maybe one day.

   "Josephine, stand up I'll buy you a taco bell snack and hope your mother won't murder me." His eyes lit up a little and slowly stood up, dusted himself off.  Walking down the street quietly we spotted Tyler Joseph's favorite fast food restaurant and went inside. Bought two tacos then sat down to our favorite table. He still hasn't said a word since he called me he needs help. I looked into his eyes which of course wasn't on me but on he's delicious taco. "Hey Ty, you can sleep at ours if you don't want to be alone for the night."

   "That would be great actually." He mumbled. "I also have a poem that I kinda made into a song which I want to show you." I smiled at him. He wasn't he's goofy self today who I really adored. When he was depressed he was a totally another person. Not making horrible puns, non-stop talking and the teasing is also a taboo at this time, but Tyler will come back tomorrow. Or after Friday or maybe never. I'm being an idiot for thinking that. Of course he'll come back, he always does.

   We went home and he packed his stuff. Told his mother he'll stick with us for the night and we dodder over to my home. He sat down on my bed pulling out a notebook.

   "Here, I don't know what I should give as the title. You could help me." He cleared his throat.  
  
_I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath._  
_I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath._  
_I wanna be known, by you._  
_I wanna be known, by you._

He took a big breath and looked at me.   
"The poem is only this long."   
"It's good." I looked down. "Tyler everything will be alright, ok?" He slowly nodded. He'll do fine. It's only a bad day. Tyler will be back again, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm really trying to make this the best as I could.   
> Hope you enjoy!

   I woke up earlier than usual, at 5 am. Tyler was still sleeping, I stood up and gone down to the kitchen. Made breakfast, coffee and packed lunch for both of us. I drank my bitter coffee, I should've put more sugar in it but oh well coffee isn't made for fun in the morning hours. It was raining outside. I liked the morning rain, it always gives me a nostalgic vibe. The cold breeze, the warm weather of spring, made me kind of melancholic. Grey, blue, green and a tint of pink. I wish to stay in that position for a while. It made my imagination flow. It made me think of Tyler, these colors remind me of him. Grey, blue, green and a little bit of pink, even sometimes he turns to red, sometimes yellow. I like it when he's yellow his bright as the saturation of yellow, I like it when he's pink he's kind and soft. I dislike it when he's green and blue he could burst out anytime, cry, yell but I hate the most when he's red and grey. He doesn't say anything. He's quiet and terrifying. It thunders, makes me go back to my senses and I notice Tyler standing next to me. 

   "Is this for me?" He pointed at the cup, I slowly nodded and he took a sip. "You have been staring down for a while and didn't reply, loads of thoughts?" Slowly looking at him took a sip also. It still needs sugar.

   "Yeah, rainy days make my mind go wild." I softly chuckled and added sugar to my coffee. "I see you slept really well at night, I see you doing better now." He nodded and smiled. Yellow. He's being yellow today. 

   "I dreamt about me being a star on a stage with millions of fans and I was performing to them, my songs. They were singing along, even though my songs don't make sense." This, this should be his life. Teaching kids about feelings, what could go through in somebody's head. 

   "That would be awesome, but if you become a start one day don't forget me to bring with you. Make me a celebrity as well because how cool I am."  
    
   We walked out to the rain, I opened my umbrella but Tyler didn't go down under it instead, he ran around in the rain. Jumping, running around, screaming like a child. He even sang. Asked him if he really wants to get cold. You'll never have fun if you don't accept the consequences he said. The consequences were teachers scolding him being soaked and making him change into his p.e clothes. School went the same as always, boring classes, boring breaks but today's lunch was interesting. My friend Mia showed up in new clothes and hairstyle while sitting next to me she was typing on her phone not paying attention to her surroundings, successfully sitting on my left leg which caused her falling sideways. 

   "Woah did that guy made you blind?" Snickering drinking my water. "What's with the new style, you look hot." She blushed, mumbling while eating her lunch.

   "I'm meeting a boy this afternoon and I wanted to look pretty."

   "Is he picking you up after school?" Shaking her head and eating faster.

   "We'll meet somewhere else." 

   "Cool hope it'll work out. Show me a picture though." 

    "I don't have one." Looking at her dumbfounded.

    "Is it a blind date?" She was nodding. Alright. Hope her the best and not get killed today. "Be careful and if anything is wrong just call." After school I waited for Tyler, he came with a big smile on his face, intertwining our arms. Yellow with pink, vanilla yellow. We were quiet while walking home, it was a nice silence. Tyler was the only person that I cannot feel awkward being silent, it was comforting. I guess it's a strong bonding if people can enjoy silence between each other. Entering a grocery store we immediately went and grabbed all the unhealthy stuff you can imagine. Crisps, coke, sprite, gummy bears, chocolate, candies. Tyler was holding up a banana with disgust. 

   "You dressed up today as this banana, yellow. You make me like you less." Jumping up snatching the banana away from him. "Yellow is the color of jealousy" 

   "I think yellow is the color of joy." Smiling. "And you look as yellow as this banana today!" Laughing, paying for the snacks running to the forest to our hang out place. Opening up everything we bought. No dinner for us tonight. It was silent again, we could hear the forest around us. Birds singing, leaves rubbing to each other, the air blowing between the trees. Peaceful. It reminds me, my mom going to the hospital today. She hasn't been feeling well and she went to the doctor days ago. She got an appointment for a check-up, it is tonight. I hope everything will be fine, she's a strong woman of course everything will be fine, I should just think of my current surroundings and not worry about things that probably won't happen because my mother is a beautiful person. God wouldn't let faith do her bad. I ate my chocolate, taking a big breath. Something was brushing my shoulder, I look up and see Tyler's face. He was worried. 

   "Is everything alright?" Asking softly, while looking directly into my eyes. 

   "Yes, it just." I cannot breathe. "Mom is going for a check-up to the hospital tonight, she hasn't been feeling well recently and they got her an appointment." My heart was beating fast. "I'm scared the faith won't do her good."

   "Of course everything will be alright. Your mother is one of the most delightful mothers I've ever known. God is not planning any bad for her because she's pure and clean." I hug him closely taking a big sip into my coke. 

   "Ty, you remind me of the color yellow." 


End file.
